Never Stopped Loving You
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy happens to bump into Annabeth after 5 years of being apart, will they mend their relationship, and their hearts? N.B: All in Mortals
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy! I got the storyline from 'True Fate', originally written by ****_Chubbypandaz. _****I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I practically ran with my bags to see the flight board. My stupid flight from London had been delayed and now I was probably going to be late for my flight. I searched over the flight board to see my flight saying,

_Flight 1029: San Francisco to New York-Departed._

I groaned. I had missed my flight and now I was stuck in San Francisco. I pulled my coat closer to me, pulling up the collar, so no one could recognise me. I huffed and made my way to car rental. I got a car and started driving. I tried to keep my mind on the road but I was so tired and it was 11pm in the evening.

I felt myself slowly drift away...I woke with a start as my car hit a tree. I got out the car, my forehead bleeding a little, and checked the damaged car. I didn't know where I was but I saw a house with lights on just down the road. I grabbed my bags an started walking. The pain in my head was throbbing now.

I rang the door bell and heard shuffling from inside. A girl opened the door with a smile but it quickly faded. "Are you okay?" She looked at my face closer now. "Oh my word. _The _Percy Jackson. Its been long since I've seen you."

"Annabeth?" I looked closer, only recognising her now. "Its great to see you again." I smiled at her. "I need a place to crash for the night. Can I stay with you?" She gave me a warm smile. "Sure, come in." I followed her into the house, closing the door behind me. I saw how nice the house was. There was a staircase going down to another floor to my right, her garage door on the left. There was a walk in kitchen which was really nice. It went through to a dining table which was also connected to a living room. There was a sliding door leading out to a balcony type thing which looked onto a forest and ,in the distance, the city.

"Wow. Your house is really nice." She smiled a bit. "You can put your bags down and take a seat on the couch." I did as she said whilst she walked into the kitchen. She came back with cotton balls in one hand and disinfectant in the other. She sat in front of me and started dabbing at the cut on my forehead. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head hard?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled at her, thinking about our times at school. I missed having her as my girlfriend. She is an amazing person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I nodded as Percy said he was okay. I missed him, a lot. We had dated during senior year but he had gotten a scholarship to go to Juilliard.

_-Flash back-_

_I felt the warm tear trickle down my cheek as I studied Percy's face. "Is this-is it really where you wanna go?" His expression saddened. "I thought you would be happy for me?" He looked me in the eyes. "Why aren't you happy? Its my __decision."_

_I looked at him. "You could have discussed it with me before accepting."_

_He threw his hands up in the air. "What is there to discuss? I'm going there, final!"_

_I started to get angry with him. "You could have told me when you found out 3 months ago, instead of waiting a week before you leave!"_

_He rubbed his temple. "I want to go there! Why can't you be happy for me? Do we have to discuss this?"_

_I wiped my cheeks, feeling I had wasted my tears. "Your right, there is nothing to discuss. I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with us."_

_I walked away, the pain in my heart_

* * *

I put my first aid stuff away and said, "You can pick any room. Its down stairs." He nodded and I heard him taking his bags down stairs. I cleaned up all the papers I had been busy with and washed my plates. I put everything back in the cupboards, grabbed my papers and made my way down to my room.

I did not expect to find Percy Jackson with his boxers on and picking a shirt to wear. "Excuse me?" He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. He covered his bare chest with his hands and mocked surprise. "Oh my! Don't you knock?" I chuckled and so did he. "It is MY house. What are you doing in MY bedroom?"

He smirked. "You said I could pick any room." I rolled my eyes. He smiled warmly. "I'll pick another one." He took his bags and grabbed his shirt before brushing past me and down the hall. I smiled thinking that maybe we could start things over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I woke up with Annabeth in my mind. I sat on the edge of my bed. Maybe we should try get together again. The only problem was I didn't know whether she still loves me or not. Maybe she has a new boyfriend, she is an attractive person and it has been 5 years. I smelt pancakes coming from the kitchen. I pulled on a jacket.

I followed the smell with my phone in hand. I had to call my manager and find out what to do. I walked into the kitchen and she was making coffee for us. There was also a stack of pancakes on the counter. "I just need to call my manager. I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked to the balcony doors to look out onto the forest. It was very misty and quite chilly. I sighed and dialled the number.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Percy moved to the sliding doors. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" I carried on making the coffee. I took it through to where he was listening to the other end and sat down on my couch. I grabbed a blanket, took a biscuit and started sipping my coffee, taking nibbles from my biscuit every now and then.

I looked up as I saw Percy walk to the other couch and take his coffee. He sat down with a huff. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed. "Apparently its too misty to fly so I have to wait for another week till I go to New York."

He sipped his coffee and looked out into the forest. I decided to be a good person. "Your welcome to stay for as long as you want." He looked at me, a little surprised. "Really?" I nodded. "Thank you!" He practically jumped up and down. I laughed at his immaturity. Maybe he wasn't a stuck up snob after all.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked me. I smiled. "I am doing work." He frowned. "Your leaving me alone in your house all day?" I eyed him, suspicious as to why he would care. "No. I work from home." He sighed with relief, making me smile.

"Do you want to see the house? I can give you a tour." He grinned. "Would love too."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

This house was truly beautiful. She showed me the floor with all the bedrooms and stuff then showed me too a down stairs lounging area. It was amazing. There was a mini kitchen with a fridge full of drinks, connected to a lounge. The seats were really comfy and the TV was big.

"Your house is awesome." I said, making her smile. "So is it your house or your parents?" She frowned. "Mine." I nodded and got comfortable in my seat.

"We'll I need to do some work. If you need anything just shout." She said, smiling before exiting. I picked up a magazine and started reading it. It was all about holiday destinations.

There were a couple so I read them all, un aware of the time. I put down the last magazine and looked at the time. Geez! I had been busy for 2 hours!

I heard muffled sounds from upstairs and decided to check it out. I peeked around the corner of the top floor and saw Annabeth standing there with a man in front of her. "You call this a 'good building'?" She backed away a bit from him.

"I tried really hard with that building. I thought it was pretty good!" She said, looking angry. "Well you thought wrong! Do a new one and make it good!" He muttered something under his breath. "I knew something would happen if I hired my girlfriend in my company. I thought you were good at architecture but you actually suck. We're over, I can't have this disgrace in my company. I want a new drawing tomorrow."

With that he walked out the front door. As soon as the front door was closed I stepped out. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound sympathetic. She started sniffling and then fell down crying. I rushed over to her and brought her in my embrace. I rocked her back and forth for a couple minutes till she had stopped crying.

I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and dusted her clothes off. She wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry." She Leaned against the kitchen counter and started rubbing her temple. "What was he shouting about?" I asked.

She pointed to the dining table. "My design." I walked over and looked at it. It was really amazing. "It's amazing!" I looked at her. "You know that, right?" She shook her head. "Come on. Your not going to believe what he said are you?" She shook her head.

I pulled her into my arms. "It's fine, forget what he said." She pulled away from me to see my face. "Thanks." I stared into her beautiful grey orbs. I started leaning in but her phone rang. We pulled apart from each other.

She answered the phone. "Hello?" She was nodding her head every now and then. A smile crept onto her face. "Thank you! I'll take it!" She hung up the phone and started doing a little dance. I chuckled. "What happened?"

She gave me a toothy grin. "My stupid ex who just left has been really hard on me lately. I think he stopped loving me when he hired this stupid new secretary. He had a fling with her and went hard on me. I applied for a new architectural job and I got it!" I laughed and gave her a hug. "Well done!"

We both started doing a little happy dance. "We should celebrate." I said. She smiled and handed me a menu. "Order a pizza." I did as she said. When I walked back into the kitchen there was a bottle of red wine on the table and she was getting out two glasses.

"I like where this is heading." I said, smiling at her. She poured us each a glass and said, "Cheers!" We clinked our glasses and had a sip.

A while later the doorbell rang and Annabeth went to get the pizza. I set a blanket out on the floor with some cushions, by the glass door. I looked out at the Golden Gate Bridge and the city lights.

She came back with the pizza. We sat and ate in silence, sipping our wine every once In a while.

We finished the pizza and sat looking at the city lights. "I love the city lights. It makes this house not seem so lonely." I looked at her, taking in the words. I looked back, admiring the city. "They are beautiful." We were both silent.

"Percy." I looked up to see her looking contently at me. "I don't like how we ended off last time." I looked into her beautiful eyes. I was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked to see the caller ID was my friend, Megan. We had tried to date but we didn't feel that spark so we decided to just stay friends.

"You can take it." She said, getting u and clearing our plates. She walked through with them to the kitchen. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel."I heard her chuckle on the other end. "Hey Perce. Where are you? I've been waiting in NY for you all day!" I chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I'm only arriving in a couple days. Sweet talk the director out of being mad at me, okay?" I said, jokingly. "Sure Perce." I heard someone say something in the background and she giggled.

"Don't worry, its just Percy. I'm coming now." She must have turned back to our conversation, oblivious to the fact I could hear everything. "Is that your new boyfriend? Taking you hem?" I said, jokingly. She laughed. "Yes, the director. See you soon!" With that she hung up. I chuckled at her response. She was really silly sometimes. I walked to the stairs and went down to see Annabeth crawling into her bed. "Early night?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Okay, see you in the morning." I switched off the light and made my way to my bedroom, Annabeth's statement ringing through my head.


	4. Ice Skating

Chapter 4

Annabeths POV

My forth day with him went by quickly. I had gotten up early to go have an orientation at my new work and I had only come back late in the evening. Percy was asleep when I got home so I went straight to bed.

When I woke up in the morning I went upstairs to my small lounge. As I walked I saw Percy there with 2 cups of coffee, one in his hands and the other on the table. "I made you coffee."

I nodded and made my way to the couch he was on. "I'm sorry." He said, making me confused. "My phone interrupted our conversation 2days ago. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

I thought for a bit. "Well not that I know of." He smiled, a bit relieved. We both sipped our coffee's. I looked out my glass doors into the cold, misty day. I put my head on Percy's shoulder, only realizing thee reflex after I had done It. "Sorry." I Said, moving my head away. "No it's fine." He said with a smile. I put my head back on his shoulder. "I missed this." He said, making me look up at him. We looked at each other for a while. Just as I was starting to lean forward the front door was opened with a loud voice saying,

"Wazzup!"

We jumped apart at the voice level. In came 8familiar faces. "He- Percy? Percy!" The 8 friends came running up. We both stood up. Percy got attacked with hugs from the girls and Grover and did bro hugs with Jason, Frank and Leo.

Everyone found a seat in my lounge. _Oh yay! A bunch of crazy high school friends to make my day!_ I thought, sarcastically.

Once everyone had settled down Leo had to ask, "So, um, what is Percy doing? In your house? You two alone?" ,wiggling his eyebrows. Percy and I laughed. "He crashed his car on a way to who knows where and he knocked on a random door and it happened to be mine. I'm letting him stay till his flight on-" I stopped myself thinking about it. "In 2days?" I felt a little sad that he was leaving so soon.

"It's so good seeing you guys getting along after Percy told you about leaving. I grimaced and the tension in the room rose. Percy cleared his throat. "Anyway, how are you guys? Don't get to see you with all my traveling." He smiled at all of them.

They started catching up. I got up. "I'm gonna make coffee while you guys catch up." They all nodded and gave big grins. As I was walking near Thalia to go to the kitchen she giggled and said, "Nice pj's Annie!"

I rolled my eyes and turned so that I was facing all if them. "At least I'm not wearing boxers like Percy." He stuck his tongue out and I stuck mine out at him too. We chuckled and I left to make 10 coffee's.p

* * *

Percy's POV

I chuckled as she walked out the room. Immediately as she was in the kitchen the others moved close to me and Piper asked, in a hushed voice, "Do you still like her?" I smirked at the question and said, "Why?"

The others exchanged looks and said, "She never got over you. She got a new boyfriend to try forget about you but it didn't work. She's still in love with Perseus Jackson." Hazel said, smiling.

I thought about it for a bit. "Maybe." I said. They all started doing little dances. chic knuckled at their childishness. "Nice to know you guys are finally mature."

Annabeth came in holding a couple mugs. "What's with the dances?" She asked, eyebrow raised. The all sat and got a mug from her. She shot me a glance and I shrugged. She got the last few mugs and sat down next to me, handing me mine. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked her. She turned to me. "Perce, you've asked that everyday you've been here. I don't know!"

I frowned. "Sorry, just that tomorrow's my last day here before I go to New York." She rolled and tried for a smile. "I'll find something for ALL of us to do. Together." She smiled at everyone.

"Okay! Then we're going ice skating!" Thalia said, jumping up and down with excitement.

* * *

I finished strapping the skates on. We all sat there, waiting till all of us had our skates on. We all stood up and shuffled to the rink. The guy opened the door and gestured for us to go in. Annabeth and Thalia were the first ones in. They had a race to the other side. They were really good! This is going to be embarrassing, I don't know how to skate!

I let the others go in as I stood there by the door, just watching them, deciding when I should go in. I didn't notice Annabeth come skating towards me. "You don't know how to skate, do you." She said with a small smirk. I smiled sheepishly. "No."

She took my hands and pulled me onto the rink. She stood in front of me, skating backwards, and looked me in the eyes. "Look at me, not the ground." I watched her as we both slowly skated around, holding onto each others hands. She slowly let go off me and showed me how to skate on my own. I chuckled as Leo knocked Grover over. It was like old times.

I went into a little group with the guys and we all raced around the rink. We were near our finish line, A.K.A. A little girl holding tightly onto the railing of the rink, when the girls seemed to move slightly in front of our paths. The other guys veered to the side to go around them but I went straight for Annabeth.

As I got close to her I bent down a bit and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling us both along the ice. She was laughing so much and I was chuckling at the sound of her laugh. It was so cute. I grabbed her hand and we both stood in the position of doing the waltz. "Care for the waltz, Milady?" She smiled, "Why yes sir."

We skated along as if moving around a ballroom floor. I was doing turns with her when 2 kids started throwing snow balls at us. We both went tumbling to the ground, laughing. I lay there on the cold ice, Annabeth over my stomach. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and got up, looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I had only seen that twinkle when we were dating.

"That was neat!" Hazel said, skating past us, hands intertwined with Franks. "Since when are you two dating?" I asked, a chuckle after saying it. "I don't know, 4 years ago?" Frank said, smiling ear to ear.

When we were all done we took the skates off and went to the little coffee shop around the corner. We all got our coffee's and sat down. I smiled at the others and they all exchanged looks. "Just like old times." Thalia said, a twinkle in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, remembering the amazing day I had had with my friends. They were really great and knew how to have fun. I rolled out of bed and put on my favourite jersey, Percy's old football jersey.

I put my slippers on and walked upstairs. When I got to the top I noticed what a mess it was. I guess there was a price to inviting my friends to throw a little party. I cleaned up the plates and the bottle of wine and glasses and threw away rubbish. I finished cleaning and checked the time. It was only half six. I decided to go have a shower and get dressed.

I relaxed as I felt the warm water washing away the sweat and any other stuff I might have on me. I got out the shower a couple minutes later and towelled myself down. I got dressed in my black jeans, my grey long sleeve jumper, a soft blue scarf and my black combat boots. I made my way upstairs again.

I was surprised to see Percy sitting at my kitchen counter, eating rice krispies. I checked my watch. It was only 7 in the morning and Percy was actually up. I walked past him, touching his shoulder as a way of saying hello.

He looked up from his cereal. "Morning." I smiled at him. "Have you had a shower? Had breakfast?" He nodded while munching on the last spoonful of cereal. I sat in front of him. "Well I planned that we can go to the pier today." I smiled reassuringly. "I'll help you pack in the evening." He chuckled. "Okay. Deal."

* * *

I rubbed my arms as we walked around the pier. It was colder than I thought it would be. "Here."Percy took his jacket off and offered it to me. "Percy. Now your going to get cold." He smiled and dragged me to a clothes shop. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie to help him not be seen. He got two hoodies that said, 'I 3 SF' and handed one to me. "Here you go. Just and extra hoodie for a cold day."

I smiled and put it on, handing him his leather jacket. We walked along the rows of shops, smelling the delicious smell of seafood. I took him to my favourite take away restaurant and got us each my favourite dish, clam soup. It was served in a bread bowl so when you finished the soup you could eat the bowl!

We both finished our meal and threw away our napkins. I walked along side Percy through the crowds of people. I decided to break the silence. "You looking forward to going to New York?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And spend 8 months on a movie set? My dream come true." I chuckled. "But I do get to see my mom. And I miss her like crazy." I smiled. Him and his mom had always been very close. "Well at least it means your getting another girlfriend." My expression faded once I said it, realising what I had said was true.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a quizzical expression on his face. "I stopped and turned to look at him. "If you haven't noticed, you date all your female co-stars." I carried on walking, leaving him to soak it up. "You make it sound like I'm a player. Just waiting for the next girlfriend." He walked in front of me and stopped me in my path. "I'm not like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then is there any reason you do it?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. He took off his sunglasses so he could look me directly in the eyes. "Because for the past years I have been trying to find the person to replace you. But its not possible because the only one who can do that is you." I stared into his eyes and then moved forward and closed the space between us. It was amazing, like coming back on a life saving supply of endless love. We moved in sync, just like old times.

We parted for air and looked at each other I smiled a toothy grin at him and he gave me on back. Percy's hood had fallen over his head, revealing his raven hair.

"O-M-G! Its Percy Jackson!" A girl behind me screamed. Percy looked up from my face to where this person was standing. "His smile fell. "Shit!" He grabbed my hand and we started running away from the crowd of screaming girls. We pulled our hoodies down to cover our faces and called a taxi. We got one quickly and jumped inside. "7 Belmont Street!" He nodded and started to drive. I watched as Percy put his head in his hands. I started rubbing my temples, thinking of what might have happened if they had caught us.

* * *

Percy's POV

I sent Annabeth to have a shower so I could pack. I put my last shirt that I had washed in the suitcase. I zipped it up and put it next to my bed. I sighed and took out my iPhone. I flipped through the messages I had gotten from Megan, saying that she was really into the director and that she couldn't wait till I arrived tomorrow. "Knock Knock."

I looked up to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame and smiling weakly at me. "I miss us." I said, watching her expression. She looked down at the ground and then looked back to my eyes. "I do too." I got up and stood in front of her, staring into those beautiful eyes I had missed for so many years. I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed me back. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around my waist. I did the same to her and held her in my embrace. We sank to the ground, her sitting in my lap as I leaned against the door frame.

"I'm tired." She said, after a while. I helped her up and we moved to her bedroom. I got in the bed and relaxed as she put her back against my chest. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I kissed her cheek and turned off the bed side lamp. We lay in peace and slowly drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I woke up to the smell of cherry's. Annabeth's head was in the crook of my neck. I brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Morning." Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning." She said giving me a tired smile.

I smiled at her and got out of bed. She did too. I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips. I moved out the room to get changed. I put on a pair of black jeans, my favourite green shirt and my black sneakers. I put my leather jacket on my bag and made my way upstairs. I was surprised to see Annabeth with her head in her hands.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, concerned. She tossed a magazine at me. I read the headline of the story she had been reading.

_Bad Boy, Percy Jackson, was caught hanging out with a mysterious blonde haired girl at the San Francisco pier. They were wearing matching hoodies and eating clam soup together. Is this a secret relationship? Out siders say that he was meant to fly in to New York, a couple days before, to start shooting a movie. Apparently the hottie had other plans and will be flying back today. 1 question remains, 'Who is the Mystery Girl'? _

I read over the paragraph a coupe times, quite shocked. I turned to the front cover to see the main picture on it was a picture of Annabeth and I kissing. '_Jackson's Mystery Lover' _was the headline above it. I threw the stupid magazine down on the table. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to see a lot of text messages. A couple from Megan asking what time I was coming and who the 'Mystery Girl' is, a few from various celebrity interview shows asking to spill the beans live on camera and one from my manager saying that they need to have a serious discussion with me when I get to New York.

"Percy." I looked up to see Annabeth giving me pleading eyes. I sighed, "I know it looks bad but we will fix this. I will try keep the publicists away from your house."

She looked down at her hands. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Getting together." I looked at her, sadness filling my heart. I shook my head. and looked at the time. "My plane leaves in three hours. We should go." She nodded and got up. I grabbed my bags and put my leather jacket on. I shoved my bags into the boot of her Mercedes and got in the passenger side of the car. We were silent all the way to the airport.

We arrived a half hour later. We just sat there not talking, trying to find something to say. "You better go." She said, making the sadness heavier. I kissed her cheek. "Bye." I got out the car and got my bags. I refused to let the tears come as she drove away.

* * *

I walked into the crowded room, in New York, to see the director, my manager, Megan, my co-star and Rachael sitting there. I took a seat with a huff, and said,"Go ahead."

My manager took a deep breath. "What the hell do you not understand about keeping a low cover?" He looked quite cross. I just stifled a laugh. "Since when do you run my life?" He took a big breath and Megan said, "Percy, we're just concerned for you." I sighed and let my manager continue. "Percy, you have to go on and interview sometime and tell people it was just a misunderstanding. That your not dating that person."

I felt the anger boil in me. "We are not discussing this. I will NOT discuss my personal life with you, of all people. Let's just start filming this movie."

The director snapped his fingers and stood up. "I agree. Let's go!" I stood up and so did everyone else and we all walked out the room to the set.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

It had been two weeks since the incident at the pier and I just couldn't take it anymore. People kept asking who the mystery girl was. I sat at the drinks and fod table, with all the other actors. Everyone was quiet as they knew I was upset and angry with all the questions. Megan cleared her throat. The director, John, moved his arm that was around her slightly as she wriggled a bit. "Perce. I know your upset but you need to cheer up."

I raised my eyebrows at her. I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, okay. Let's all go pretend to fake our emotions to make everyone else happy because that's our job as actors." She sighed and leaned back into John. Cara, my co-star, spoke up. "Its hard to do my job properly if your not happy." I sighed and shook my head.

A guy came walking up with a glass of water in his one hand and my phone in the other. He looked kind of nervous. I remembered that he was the guy managing my phone while I was busy. "Yes Jim." He shuffled nervously in front of me. "Um, sir. Its another interviewer. They say they really would like to have you on the show."

I looked at Megan. "Take it Percy. Then its over and done with." I sighed and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr Jackson. Its Ellen here. I know people have been bothering you to be on their shows but please, just confess on my show and it will be finished."

I thought about it. "Fine. When do you want me to come?"

"Tomorrow at 6pm. Thank you."

I sighed. "My pleasure. Bye."

Megan pumped her fists as I hung up the phone and gave it to Jim. "Thank you." He nodded and gave me my water, quickly scrambling back to his quarters. "Okay, breaks over. Let's finish today's work." John said enthusiastically.

* * *

I smiled and waved to the crowd as I walked onto the stage of the Ellen Show. She stood up and gave me a hug and offered me a seat. "Percy! Wow, your looking amazing!" I chuckled as the crowd gave giggles and so on. "I try my best." She gave a slight chuckle. "So let us know what's happening in this video."

I watched the little screen as I saw myself and the other actors eating when this person jumps out the bush and starts talking to me. I throw a donut at him and security take him out. As the screen turns blank I wait for the crowd to settle down as they are laughing and Ellen is smirking at me. "What was that? Attack of the donuts?" It just made the crowd laugh more.

I chuckled. "I had a tough week with people asking questions about the mystery girl." She smiled. "Now I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask next. I wanted to know-"

"If I would tell the world about the mystery girl." finished for her. She nods and sits back, giving me time to answer. I take a deep breath, knowing its time.

"I have been in love with her since I was 12. We were a happy couple in my high school years. At the end of my senior year I got the scholarship to go to Julliard. I didn't talk it through with her before accepting. I guess it was pretty stupid as it ended with me telling her a week before I left and us breaking up." I sighed and the crowd let out 'aw's'.

"So I knocked on a person's door when I crashed my car from coming from the airport at 11 in the evening, and there she was. She let me stay with her till I had to leave again." I looked down at my hands. "I guess we mended our relationship a bit. I realised when I saw her when she opened her front door a couple weeks ago, that I missed her like mad." I looked up to look at the audience. "I realised I was still madly in love with her."

It caused quite a stir. "Thank you, Percy. I'm sure she is touched." Ellen put her hand over Percy's in a relieved way. "Thank you for coming. Here is some special Ellen underwear for you. Everyone, Percy Jackson!" The crowd cheered as I stood, took my parcel and went off the stage.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I smiled with tears in my eyes as Percy admitted he loved me. a switched off the TV and thought about it. I decided what to do. I knew exactly what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I felt better now that I had gotten it out, that no one was bothering me anymore. I smiled at my co-stars as we walked onto the set. "Percy, your looking better after your little interview last night." Megan said, smiling.

"Yeah." My smile slowly faded when I remembered that I was miles away from her. "Lets just start today's work." I took my place by the stream and we started going over some scenes.

An hour later I was just about to start my next sentence in my paragraph of lines when someone called me from behind. I turned around to see John standing there. "Someone's here to see you!"

From behind him Annabeth walked out, wearing her SF top. She smiled at me. I was dumbfounded, lost for words.

I moved toward her and she came towards me. I enveloped her in a hug. I kissed her, feeling that amazing feeling that I had felt on the pier.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have said we should forget it. It just made it harder when you left. Percy, I never stopped loving you. I heard your interview and I had to come. I will probably get shouted at by my client as I haven't finished their design that they asked for the day after you left."

I chuckled at her. "I'm sorry I left." She cupped my cheek with her hand. I heard some sobbing and turned to see Megan standing there with the other actors. "I'm sorry, it's so beautiful. Carry on." I just chuckled and turned back to Annabeth.

"Will you give me another chance?" I asked, a smirk playing on my face. "I don't know, depends where your going to take me to dinner tonight." I smiled a toothy grin.

John cleared his throat, causing me to look up. "Um, we will talk at lunch. I can send you to see Sally." She smiled. "Love to."

* * *

Annabeths POV

I smiled as Sally opened the front door. "Annabeth!" She gave me a big hugs and I returned it. "I haven't seen you for years!"

I smiled sadly. "You can blame your son for that." She ushered for me to come in. I sat on the couch and she sat on one across from me. "How have you been? I saw all the pictures in magazines and wondered if it was you Percy had been with." I nodded. "Yeah, I moved back to Frisco after High School. I'm working at a architectural firm."

She smiled, warmly. "That's amazing! You always said how you loved architecture." I chuckled, looking down at he ground. "Yeah."

There was a ding from the kitchen. "Oh, my cookies are down. Would you like something to drink?" I thought about it. "Just a glass of milk, thanks."

She got up and went to the kitchen. I looked around the apartment. It was still the same, just a couple new photo's. One caught my eye. It was of Sally and Paul. It looked like they were getting married!

She came back into the small lounge with a tray in her hands. She set it down on the coffee table, passing me a glass of milk and a plate of warm, blue cookies. "Thank you." I said, as I took the glass from her and took two biscuits off the plate. She took two biscuits and her mug of coffee and sat down. "So when did you and Paul get married?" I asked.

A glint of happiness appeared in her eyes. "About 4 years ago." I smiled. "Belated congratulations." She chuckled. "Thank you."

"So where is Paul?" I asked.

"Oh, he's teaching at Goode." She shook her head with a smile. "He loves that school."

I chuckled. "So when did you and Percy get back together?" She asked. "I know he talked on the Ellen show last night but I wanted to hear it in person."

I smiled. "3 weeks ago he missed his flight, crashed his car on the way to finding a hotel, knocked on the closest person's door who happened to be me, and I let him stay with me. The first five days were a little awkward as we tried not to mention our senior year. On the sixth day the high school gang came to visit and were surprised to see Percy. We all went out ice skating, Percy fell on his butt a couple times and then once he pulled me down with him. We all had a farewell party for him that night. I can't even remember some of the stuff we did but I guess I don't want to. Then on his last day I decided to take him to the pier. We had a nice time. Then, um..." I trailed off and avoided mentioning me and Percy kissing.

She seemed to know what I meant, as she smirked and let out a small chuckle. "So have you seen Percy at all today?" I smiled remembering the visit. "Yeah, I visited him while he was on set."

She looked a little shocked. "Oh." She thought about it for a bit. "That must have been a surprise." I laughed and so did she. "Well, Annabeth, feel free to watch TV or go out for a bit. I need to work on my novel. Its going to be fantastic!" I laughed. "Sure will be, Sally." I got up and took the dirty plates and mugs to the kitchen and cleaned them for her while she went to work on her novel, in the study.

I strolled into Percy's room. It still had that salty smell of the ocean that I loved. I straightened his bed as it was a bit messy. I walked over to look at all his sports trophies. I smiled remembering the day his swim team won at the national finals. He had jumped out the pool, sopping wet, and run to give me a hug. I had kissed him and told him how proud I was of him.

I walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. I turned so I was on my stomach and looked at his bedside table. There was a picture frame with a picture of us in it. I took it and examined it. It was a picture we had taken together on a sunny day. We were eating ice cream. We both had toothy grins on and we were holding hands. I remembered Leo had taken it while the rest of the gang had been playing around in the park.

I smiled knowing that even when we had broken up, he hadn't taken down his pictures of us. There was another taped to his mirror. It was one of those ones you take in a photo booth at carnival's. The first picture was of Percy and I pulling funny faces. The second one was of us smiling, genuinely. The third was of me kissing his cheek and the fourth was us kissing each other. I loved those memories. I still had my copy of the photo strip in my house, in San Francisco.

I got off his bed and went to his computer. I moved the mouse and was surprised when I saw it was on. His email was open. There was an email he had obviously been writing. It was addressed to me so I decided to read it.

_Dear Annabeth._

_I'm sorry I pulled you into this. I wish we weren't caught at the pier cause then you wouldn't be in __this situation right now. I have been asked endless times to spill the beans on interviews but I promise I haven't said a word. I know this isn't the way I pictured telling you this, over email, but I love you. I always have and I always will. I miss you so much. I want things to be fixed between us. I hope Frisco did a bit of that. If I could be with you right now I would be the happiest person ever. But if you don't feel the same, I understand. I LOVE YOU..._

_Percy_

I felt the tears well in my eyes once again. I printed the email. I grabbed my jacket from the front and called out to Sally, "I'll be back shortly!" I heard a muffled answer and closed the door behind me. I whistled for a taxi and told him to take me to the set. He did so. As soon as I got there I gave the guy the money and jumped out the car. The guard, remembering me from earlier, let me in and told me where they were having lunch.

I found it and walked straight to Percy. When he saw me he smiled brightly but slowly started frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked as I got there. I chuckled and shoved the email at him. "Your an idiot, you know that." I said, shaking my head and looking away from his face. He read the email and started stuttering. "I wasn't going to-I mean I wouldn't-" I cut him off by chuckling. "You didn't think I already knew that stuff. And if we hadn't been caught, I wouldn't be standing here, in front of you, telling you this stuff. I would be moping around, doing my work as I'm supposed to, and not knowing that even after we broke up so many years ago, you still loved me.

He smiled and shook his head. Suddenly someone came and gave me a hug. "I don't know how you did it but thank you! Percy is working better than he ever has!" I recognised the girl as Megan. "Hi, i'm Annabeth." I said, smiling at her. "Megan." she said, returning the smile. "Anyway Percy, were shooting again. If you keep up acting like this we might actually finish this movie in two months!" She hopped up and down excitedly. He looked at me. "See you at my mom's tonight?" I nodded and gestured for him to get to work. He kissed my cheek and followed Megan to the set.

* * *

I dawdled all afternoon, walking around streets and parks. I got endless texts from the high school gang saying they knew it was me all along. I just rolled my eyes at their stupidness. I checked the time and saw it was already half four. I made my way back to Sally's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door. Sally answered it with a smile. She gestured for me to come in.

I helped Sally set up the table for supper. She made spaggethi bolognese. I head the front door open, hoping it was Percy, but it turned out to be Paul. When he saw Sally and I setting the table his mouth dropped into a little 'O' but he quickly smiled. "Annabeth!" He gave me a hug and kissed Sally on the cheek. "I assume we'll all catch up soon." I nodded and he went to go freshen up in his and Sally's room.

I walked to Percy's room, after helping Sally, and looked at his photo's on his shelves. They were all of us and our friends and some with him and Sally. I didn't notice the front door open and close. I took one of the photo's of us and held it in my hands. It was of Percy and I at one of his football games. I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling a toothy grin.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. "You were always there for me. But that needs to change. I want to be there for you too." I looked up to see Percy's face. He smiled and kissed me. I returned it, twisting in his arms to face him. I pulled away and just stood in his arms. I put the photo back and lay on his bed. He lay down next to me. "You know I bet the world is going to want to meet the 'mystery girl' one of these days." He said, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know."

I looked at him and he looked at me. I just smiled, knowing that he was right. "Come. Let's go have dinner." I kissed his nose and made my way to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I smiled as we ate dinner together. We all talked and caught up. By the time we all finished dinner and had coffee and my mom's famous blue cookies, it was 10pm. "We better get going." I said, looking at Annabeth. She nodded and got up to get her SF jersey. As she went to put it on Paul and mom stood up. "You be good to her now, Percy." My mom said, a serious expression. I just smiled and kissed her cheek. "Paul." I gave him a quick hug and went to the front door, mom and Paul following.

Annabeth smiled. "It was lovely seeing you Sally. You too, Paul." They both smiled. "Bye Annabeth. She gave them both hugs and followed me out the door. I closed it behind me and turned to face Annabeth. I intertwined our fingers and we started walking towards the elevator. "I had a great time." Annabeth said, as the doors closed. I smiled at her.

As we got to the bottom floor I pulled my hood over my face and made my way to my car. I opened the door for her and she got in. I got in the drivers side and went straight for my penthouse apartment.

When we arrived I opened Annabeth's door for her and lead her inside. "Good evening Mr Jackson." The man at the front desk said. "Evening Tom!" I said as I lead Annabeth to the elevator. We went up in it and I showed her to my penthouse. "Wow!" She said as she walked into the apartment. "This place is amazing."

I laughed. "Your house is better." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips. I walked into my room and got dressed in my comfy boxers and a t shirt. Annabeth came in. She pulled off her shirt and put one of mine on. It was a bit big for her but it was cute. She took her shoes and jeans off and crawled into my bed. I crawled in next to her, putting my arm around her waist and pulling her back closer to my chest.

"Night." I said, kissing her temple. She made a little mumble and fell fast asleep. I held her for a while, making sure she wouldn't go if I loosened my grip. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun streaming through the large glass windows. I turned to see Annabeth lying on her side, checking her text messages on her iPhone. I put my arm around her waist, and felt her smooth skin where her-my shirt had been moved up while she had been sleeping. "What you doing?" I asked as she carried on looking at her messages. "What does it look like?" She asked, her back to me. I could practically see the smirk in my head. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her jaw.

"Percy." She said, quietly. She still didn't turn around. I kissed her shoulder, hoping it would make her at least turn around. She just lay there, checking her messages. I started tickling her. I got the reaction I wanted. She put her phone down and turned around to face me. I smiled with satisfaction. She just shook her head and pushed me onto my back. She lay on top of me, one eyebrow raised and looking me in the eyes. "Is there something you want, Perce?"

I smiled, leaned up and kissed her. I turned over so I was on top of her. She kissed me back, putting her hands on my chest. I tangled my fingers in her hair, kissing her back. I felt a sweet taste in my mouth, as my tongue touched her soft lips. Just as it was about to grow more passionate, someone knocked on the door. I put my forehead against hers and sat up, straightening my clothes and the bed. Annabeth did too. "Come in!"

Tom came in, with a trolley of food and a newspaper. "Hope I wasn't interrupting sir. Compliments of the morning to you two." He parked the tray next to me, nodded and went out, closing the door behind him. Annabeth and I started eating. The apartment phone rang. "Hello?" I said, picking up the phone. "Um, sir. Your manager, a guy and some lady are here to see you." I sighed. "Let them in."

I put the phone down and carried on eating breakfast. "Excuse me." Annabeth said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. I told them to come in. My manager, Kyle, Megan and John came in. "Well. More interview requests are on their way." Kyle said, throwing 3 magazines and a newspaper down on my bed. I took them and had a look.

There were different articles about 'The Mystery Girl visits Jackson' and how we were captured at my set. I read through a couple. "And so?" I said, looking up at Kyle. "And so?" He said, throwing his hands up. "This means more people asking for interviews!" I rolled my eyes. "Its a tragedy." I said, presuming eating my breakfast. "Percy. Is this going to affect my movie?" John said, nervously. Kyle cut my answer off. "Percy. What is your seen with-with this girl? She's just an outsider." This made me mad.

I stood up, hovering over Kyle. "Is it any concern of yours? I have a life and a right to date who ever I want." I said, daring him to say another rude thing about Annabeth.

"And the 'outsider' has a name." I heard someone say, looking up to see Annabeth standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Kyle looked at her then at the ground, avoiding my harsh gaze. "So thank you for labelling me as just an 'outsider'. I'm sorry i'm not a celebrity." She said, walking towards me. I noticed she was changed back in her clothes.

"Perce, I have to get back to Frisco." I saddened a bit. She tossed me my shirt. "I'll see you soon. I promise. She kissed my cheek and went out the door. I glared at Kyle. "Thank you so much. You just made my day." I sat down on my bed. "Just get out. I'll be on the set in an hour." They nodded and went out my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I laughed as we all crowded around the cake. We had successfully finished the movie in 2 months. The movie was being premiered in a weeks time and I had invited Annabeth to come join me there. "Hey Perce!" I turned around to see Annabeth standing there. I gave her a big embrace and a kiss. "So glad you could come early." I said, passing her a glass of champagne. I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders and tapped a fork against the side of my glass. Everyone quieted down and raised their glasses.

"Well, I don't know how we did it." Everyone gave a chuckle. "But we couldn't have done it without some amazing actors, a helpful crew and an astounding director. Thank you, everyone. Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses together and had a sip of champagne. They put the music back on and everyone got cake. I shook John's hand and gave my new manager, Megan, a hug. "Thanks." I walked back to Annabeth. "So how are you?" I asked, walking hand in hand with her. She chuckled. "I'm great." She gave me a toothy grin. "Looking forward to finishing off what we started last time." I was confused at first and then realised what she meant, a smirk coming onto my face.

We each got some cake and ate it. Annabeth put some cream on my nose and laughed when I attempted to lick it off. I ended up wiping it of and putting some on her cheek. She then shoved her cake in my face and I did the same to her. It ended in with everyone having a full on food fight. So everyone went home with a bit of cake on their clothes and faces.

I took Annabeth back to my same apartment and we both had a shower. We crawled into bed and lay there, looking up at the ceiling. "So now what?"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, remembering my night with Percy. It was the best, ever. I quietly got out of bed and stretched. I pulled one of Percy's baggy tops on and brushed my hair. I unpacked my bag and put my things away in his cupboards.

I sat on his couch, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked out the window as the warm sun rose into the sky. I heard a stir from Percy's room. He must of just woken up. I sneaked behind his kitchen counter and watched as he strolled into the lounge with only his boxers on. As soon as he sat down I got up and went to sit on his lap. I looked into his sea green eyes, feeling his love. "I love you." He said, breaking me from the trance his eyes put me in. "I love you too." I said, leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed me back. I felt the amazing sensation running through me as his tongue went in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Percy fingered the hem of the shirt I was wearing.

I pulled away, thinking about thins we could do today. "Um, we should get ready for the day." I said, getting off his lap. He frowned. "Okay?" He got up and put my face in his hands. He leaned forward but I turned so he ended up kissing my cheek. "Is something wrong?" He asked so sadly, I immediately felt bad for refusing to kiss him. I tried for a smile but I was still tired. "Everything's fine." He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Annabeth." He said softly but firmly.

He looked at me, studying me for a bit. "Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes at his concern. "Oh. I am ever so sorry that I want to start the day." We chuckled. He stuck his tongue out and I stuck mine out at him.

He smiled. "Okay. Come on." He kissed my cheek and got up. We both got dressed and went down to the lobby. He got out his keys and drove around for a bit before asking, "Do you have a dress for the premier?" My smile faded. I had totally forgotten to bring one. He chuckled. "Pipers in New York. I'll call her and you two can go girly shopping." I laughed. "Okay."

* * *

~Night of Premier~

I took a deep breath as I stepped back to look at my reflection. I was wearing a blue one shoulder dress with diamante heels. I did my hair up in a pin, only letting one curl cascade my face. Percy came up behind me. I checked him out in the mirror. He was wearing a tux with a matching blue tie, and had his hair jelled up. "You look handsome." I said, looking at him through the mirror. He smiled. "You look beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "Cheesy." he just snickered. "You sure you want to come?" He asked me. I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "No hey. I got dressed up for nothing." He laughed. "Come." I grabbed my purse and we left the apartment to go to the limo waiting outside the building.

_~Line Break~_

A took a deep breath and got out the limo. There were screaming fans, publicists, photographers, celebrities and interviewers. Percy and I linked arms and he lead me down the red carpet. He stopped and signed a few shirts and other things. There were a few people ahead of us still busy taking photo's so Percy and I stopped to have a mini interview.

"Mr Jackson! Is this the mystery girl?" A lady with a camera man asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Annabeth." I smiled up at him. The lady smiled brightly.

"And what do you do?" She asked me.

"I'm an architect in San Francisco."

"Ooh! How interesting! You heard it here first! This has been the reveal of the 'Mystery Girl'!" We smiled at the camera and walked to go have photo's taken. I stood with Percy and smiled a toothy grin. He put his arm around my waist and smiled. After about a million photo's were taken we went inside the building. There were a few photographers and a few camera men. There were about 3 interviewers searching the room to interview someone.

One happened to spot us and came with a camera man. "Hello! I'm guessing your the mystery girl?"

Percy and I chuckled. "Yeah, Annabeth Chase."

The lady smiled. "We heard your and architect in Frisco." I nodded and smiled at Percy, pleadingly asking with my eyes what to do. He had an amused expression on.

"So, Annabeth, how does it feel to date a celebrity?" I sort of frowned at the question. "I don't see Percy as a celebrity. I see him as the same old goof from high school." I nudged him and he nudged me back. The lady laughed. "Well we have to go. Thank you!" Percy said, dragging me away.

People milled around and talked and had drinks. Percy and I got some champagne and started talking to some people. "Oh my, is that Johnny Depp?" I asked, pointing to a guy across the room. Percy chuckled. "You get used to it."

The lights dimmed and people took their seats. The director came up and said a few words, telling people to enjoy the evening. We got up and talked to people and stuff like that.

All in all it was a nice night. I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last big function I go to. I just enjoyed the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_10 Months later..._**

Annabeth's POV

I opened my front door. I couldn't wait to see Percy and tell him about my promotion at work. As I closed the front door, I saw this red ribbon connected from the wall all the way to the lounge, through to the kitchen and down the stairs. There were little notes on the ribbon. I put my bags down and started down the ribbon, reading the notes. I knew it wasn't our anniversary as that was on Percy's birthday. I realised ,after reading a few, that these were all our memories together.

It started from the very beginning where we met. I did the loop through the lounge and kitchen and got down the stairs. It went along the corridor and back to the stairs where my bedroom door was closed. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was Percy, standing next to my bed in a tux. He had candles lit all around the room and rose petals on the floor. I looked around before walking up to him. The biggest surprise was when he knelt down on one knee. "Annabeth, I have known you since we were 12. I love you with all my heart. If there is someone I want to be with forever, its you." Tears started welling up in my eyes as I knew where this was going. "Will you-" I cut him off by tackling him and kissing him. When i pulled away I said, "Yes!"

He laughed and helped me up. He slipped the ring onto my finger. It was silver with a little round stone in the middle that was green with grey specks. There were little diamonds around it. I hugged Percy so tightly. He returned it swinging me around.

We both had a shower and sat on our bed, eating pizza and drinking wine. "When are we getting married?" I asked him. He looked at me daringly. "We can get married tomorrow, or the day after that or the day after that. We could get married in 6 months. Heck, we could get married under the sea or in a volcano! As long as I'm with you."

I smiled. "I would prefer not getting married in a volcano or under the sea." I said, with a laugh.

We lay there, looking up at the ceiling. "You know the press are going to find out." I said, giving him a side glance.

He shrugged. "I don't care." I pursed my lips. "I do." He looked at me confused. "Sorry, it just gets tiring after a while. All the stupid interviewers."

"Sorry. That's my stupid fault." I chuckled at him. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I asked you guys if you wanted me to continue the story but I am sick in bed and really bored so I wrote it anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I started panicking as Piper did my make up. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" I looked at Thalia and swallowed. "No." Hazel, Piper, Juniper and Thalia all stopped what they were doing and turned to me. "What's wrong? You should be happy! Isn't this what you've always wanted to do? Marry Percy?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes! I love him so much. But I'm freaking out. I just need some air. Can I call Percy and just talk to him for five minutes before we carry on?" They all exchanged looks and nodded. "Sure thing." They all smiled and sat on my bed, chatting. I put a gown on and walked onto the balcony of the hotel we were getting ready at. I took out my phone and dialled Percy's number.

**Percy's POV**

We all laughed and joked around as we polished our shoes and got ready for my big day. I looked around at my friends, Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo and Grover, as we all got ready. "Percy, you are really lucky to be marrying Annabeth. She's an amazing person." Frank said, giving me an encouraging smile. Just then my phone rang. "Do you want me to put it on speaker phone?" Leo asked, as he was the closest to the phone. "Yeah."

I carried on polishing my shoes as Leo pressed the button. "Perce?" I stopped as I looked up to see the others looking at me. "Hey Annabeth. What's wrong? Your not calling off the wedding, are you?" I heard her chuckle. "Your such an idiot. Of course not!" I sighed with relief and said, "Okay, well then what's wrong?"

We all heard her sigh on the other end. "Sorry. Um, Pipes was doing my make up and Hazel was doing my hair and Thalia was eating chocolates and the panic started to set in. And I haven't even got my dress on. I just needed some air. So, I'm standing on the balcony, chilling out but I'm actually getting more nervous now that you and your idiot friends are listening to me go on about how I'm panicking." I gave the guys looks and they shrugged and acted as if they were busy.

"So, um, I wanted to say that what ever happens today is going to turn out right, right?" I chuckled. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Annabeth, your and Percy's day is going to be perfect. I promise." Grover said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Thanks Grover." We heard some mumbling in the background. "Okay, I'm just finishing! Sorry, I have to go. Thalia wants another box of chocolates and Pipes and Hazel want to get me in my dress. I'll see you guys in an hour. Love you Percy."

I smiled as I heard her speak on the other end. "Love you too. Bye!" She hung up and I lay back on my bed. "Dude, we have to be at the church in like, 15 minutes."

* * *

I stood at the altar, Grover by my side. I had picked him to be my best man. "Percy?" I looked up at him. "Yeah?" He just chuckled. "Are you nervous?" I smiled at him. "Of course I'm nervous."

We stood there waiting. My mom winked at me and I winked back. Then the lady at the organs started to play that very familiar song we all know. Everyone stood up and turned to look at the door. It opened and in came Juniper, throwing little petals on the ground, followed by Piper and Jason, linked arms, followed by Leo and Megan, then Hazel and Frank, then Thalia and Nico. Lastly came Annabeth, linking arm's with her dad.

I smiled at her as she looked at me. She was whispering to her dad and he was whispering back. As they got to the end of the isle, Fredrick kissed her cheek and he took a seat next to his step wife, Helen and their two kids, Bobby and Matthew.

Annabeth joined me at the altar. I winked at her and she winked back before turning to the Priest. There was the ceremony that felt like hours. It finally came to my favourite part. "Mr Perseus Jackson. Do you take Annabeth Chase as your lovely wedded wife?" I smiled at her. "I do." He turned to Annabeth. "Miss Annabeth Chase. Do you take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?" I panicked as she looked over my shoulder at someone. She smiled at the person and turned back to me. "I do." We exchanged rings. "You may now, kiss the bride." I smiled as I cupped her cheek and we kissed. Everyone cheered and I heard Leo wolf whistle.

We smiled at each other and waited as the guests went out the church. We were the last one's out. As they opened the door for us, people threw up petals and cheered as we walked past them. We got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"May everyone stand for the first dance." Percy lead me out to the dance floor. The music started playing and we started waltzing around. People started joining in. People gave speeches and all in all it was an amazing wedding. I decided to make my way to my parents and step mom. "Hi." I said, as I gave them a dazzling smile. "Annabeth, I am so proud of you." My dad said, him and Helen giving me big hugs. They went off to find Bobby and Matthew. I was alone with my mom. She had always been a bit of a sour person and did not like Percy that much.

I looked at her. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked, confused why she was sort of ignoring me. She turned to me and smiled. "I may not like Percy that much but I am happy if you are happy. He's not so bad." I was so happy, she actually admitted she liked him. I gave her a squeeze and went back to our special table. All our High School gang and Percy were there. I leaned over the table to talk to Percy but the others leaned over to listen. "My mom said your not that bad! Its a miracle!" I said smiling at him. The others laughed. "Um Annabeth?" Percy pointed to someone behind me. I turned around to see Bobby and Matthew there. "Hi guys!" They smiled at me. They were both 15 now. "Hello Mrs Jackson. May we steel you for a dance?" I looked at Percy and turned back to them. "Sure! You guys are better dancers then Perce anyway." They laughed and pulled me onto the dance floor.

I danced with Bobby for a bit then switched to Matthew then back again. I got a bit tired and made my way back to my table. I sat down and looked onto the dance floor. There were the Stoll's, who had arrived late as their plane delayed, Katie, who was dancing with Travis, Grover and Juniper were dancing, Percy was dancing with his mom, Leo and Megan were talking with Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper were at the food table and everyone else seemed to be dancing or chatting away.

Percy saw me looking at him and smiled. He gestured for me to join him but I waved it off as my stomach was a bit sore. "Is everything alright?" Thalia asked me, as she walked up to the seat next to me. I put on a fake smile as my stomach started to hurt a bit. "I'm great." She studied me for a bit. "Lying." I laughed which made her laugh with me. "I think someone wants to dance with you." I followed her gaze and saw Percy standing there, looking straight at me with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to him, ignoring the little pain in my stomach.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he intertwined our fingers. I nodded. I remembered something we had to do and went to call the high school gang. I watched as they all made their way outside and double checked I had all of them. I walked out with the photographer behind me. We all positioned ourselves and the man said, "Champagne!" We all said it as he took the picture. We took a couple more. He smiled and walked off to his car as he was done with his job.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and took a step back. The others turned to me. "You okay?" Hazel asked, concern in her voice. I tried for a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." As soon as I said, it I felt my smile go away. "Wait, I'm not." I took my shoes off and ran to the closest bathroom. The girls came in with me, Piper holding up my hair as I threw up in the toilet.

The guys gave a warning and came in. Percy got me a chair and I sat on it. Thalia knelt down in front of me. She looked me in the eyes and we had a sort of conversation. "No! Why didn't you tell us!" She exclaimed, standing up and hugging me. The others looked confused. Percy looked at me confused. "What is she talking about?" He asked me, looking at me as if he were reading something. I watched as realisation dawned on him. "Percy, before you say anything, I was going to plan on telling you but just not tonight" I bit my lip as he looked at the ground, thinking.

I stood up and walked to him. "Are you going to say anything?" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?" He said, a smile forming. I gave him a big hug and he squeezed me. "Wait, what's going on?" Leo asked, confusedly. "Annabeth's pregnant you idiot!" Thalia said, hitting him upside the head. The others all understood and smiled brightly. "Congrats!" They all shouted.

We made our way out the ladies' to walk straight into my mom. "Mom?" She gave me a look. "When were you planning on telling me or your father?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I tried to find the right words but she just smiled at me. "I don't care right now, I'm going to be a grandmother!" She squeezed me tightly and kissed my cheeks before walking to the ladies'. The others sighed with relief.

I took Percy's hand in mine and joined our party again, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders. We danced the night away and when it was time to leave, Percy and I got ready to go on our flight to Italy for our honey moon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy's POV

I rolled over and found myself face to face with Annabeth's hip. I looked up to see she was sitting up in bed, looking at some paper's. She saw me and smiled. "Morning." I sat up and stretched. "Say, what colour do you want her room to be? Pink is too girly. What about creme cause that goes with everything." She looked at me. I shook my head, chuckling. "Your more worried about her room then finding a name for her." We both laughed. There was a ring at the door and we heard people come in. "Who's that?" I asked her, confused.

She just sighed and put her head in one of her hands. To answer my question, in burst Leo and the rest of the gang. "Your crew is here to help!" Leo shouted on the top of his lungs. There was Leo, Hazel, Frank, Megan, Jason and Piper. "Annabeth!" I moaned into my pillow. "Percy! I told you they were coming, yesterday! Get your lazy butt out this bed and go get changed, without complaining, now!" She shouted. I grumbled something and got out of bed.

"Nice boxer's, genius." Jason said, smirking. I turned around and smiled at the gang. "Thanks! I quite like them myself." I got some clothes and got changed in the bathroom. I came out, pulling the rest of my top over my stomach. Hazel threw her hands to her face, covering it. "Whoa! Percy, please finish getting dressed before coming out."

I laughed and plopped down next to Annabeth. She just looked at me. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Have you thought of a name yet? Like I asked you to a couple weeks ago?" I looked down at my hands. "Um is that the tap running?" I asked, trying to get out of trouble. "No Percy. Its me slapping you for not listening to me." She gave me a glare.

"Well look at it like this! I declined a movie offer in Florida cause I want to look after you." I looked at her with a small smile. "Percy! You could have gone! I'm not ill and on my death bed! I still have 4 months!" I shook my head, smirking. "I actually didn't. But see! Your worrying more about me then yourself!" I looked at her.

"Can we just start on the room!" Piper screamed. "Jeez! You guys are giving me a headache!" We looked at Piper than at Jason, who proceeded to mouth a 'tell you later', than looked at each other. "Okay? So what do you guys think about creme coloured walls?"

We all spent the morning talking about these things. We got all the jobs assigned to different people as Annabeth and I were quite busy at work. Piper is an interior designer so she would be a big help. We assigned Leo and Megan to painting, Piper and Hazel to designing and Jason and Frank to carrying stuff and putting them together.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked upstairs to see the rest talking about stuff over coffee. "Annabeth?" I turned to see Percy standing there. "What?" I asked with a smile. "Um, I was asked to go meet with a director at a coffee shop nearby. I was thinking of saying no though as we're busy with this stuff today." I thought about it for a bit. "Sure. Just be back ASAP." I smiled at him. He frowned a bit. "I thought you were going to say no." I just shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Go!" I said, smiling at him. He grabbed his jacket and waved before going out the front door.

I turned around to see the others with raised eyebrows. "Annabeth? Your aware that he could get asked to do a movie in England, right?" Megan asked. "Please. I'm not worried about him. He's a big boy now." I said, rolling my eyes. "Okay, so let's get started!"

* * *

We all marvelled at the room we had helped finish painting. "Its three o' clock and Percy's still not back. Should we be worried?" Hazel asked. I looked at her. "No, he probably got asked to lunch as well." She nodded.

"Well thanks guys! I'll see-" We heard the front door close and some shuffling. Someone came rushing down the corridor to the baby's room. "I am so sorry! The guy promised we wouldn't be long but he invited me to lunch to meet some other people and- Wow! This room looks really nice." Percy said, examining the room. "As I was saying the room will need two days to dry and stuff so I'll see you guys on Friday." I smiled at them and they all smiled and gave hugs before leaving.

Once they had all left I went and sat down on the couch. "Percy?" I asked. He came through from the kitchen with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "I have something to tell you. Are you ready?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I swivelled so I was facing him and nodded. "It was another movie offer. But its in England." I sat back thinking about it. "How long would you be gone for?" He sighed and looked down at his hands. "If I took the offer and left next week, I could be back a month before the baby's due." I wanted to say no but Percy had already stopped work momentarily as he said he wanted to be there for me more often. As much as I hated to say it, I said, "Sure. You can go."

He gave me a hug and put a hand on my belly. "I promise I will be back in time." I kissed his cheek. "You better be or I'll have to go fetch you from England." I said, smirking. He laughed and kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I had just landed in the San Francisco airport. The movie ran late so it was down to a week before the baby is due. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. I had missed her so much. Just as I was taking my bag to the limo that was awaiting me my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Percy! It's Piper. Annabeth's water broke. Get to the St. Peterson's hospital, NOW!"

I hang up and raced to the limo. "Drive to the St. Peterson's hospital, now!" As we driving I tapped impatiently on my knee. I looked down at the boot that was on my lower leg. While shooting, I had fallen down some stairs and broken my ankle. I hadn't told Annabeth because she would have freaked out.

As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and hobbled into the hospital. As I got to the front desk I asked, "Annabeth Chase!" The lady nodded and showed me to a room where Annabeth was sitting with Piper, Jason, Leo and Megan. She looked up at my face, then down to my leg then back to my face, with an expression of concern. "Percy! What happened!"

I hobbled over and gave her a big hug. "I thought Piper said your water broke?" She me hook her head. "She did but she's in labour. Doctor said it might be another 10 hours." Piper said, looking at Annabeth and smiling.

"Once again, what did you do?" She said, tugging on my arm. "I sorta fell down some stairs and broke my ankle. But I'm fine, don't worry." She shook her head and muttered something about me always being a bit clumsy.

Just then, Frank burst in with Hazel, panting. "Oh thank god. We came as soon as Piper called." They took a seat.

"So. How was England?" I sighed when she asked the question. "It was fine, I guess." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But?" I looked at her. "You know that answer." I said, looking down at my hands. She chuckled and patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her on the bed, propping my leg up.

I put my head back and closed my eyes fo literally 5 seconds before my phone rang. I moaned and answered it.

"Hello?" I heard someone clear their throat and say, "Hello Percy! I just wanted to inform you that you left the watch we gave you as a gift. Would you like us to send it to yo?" I recognized the accent to be the director of the movie I had just finished.

"Keep it. I have a watch anyway." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I lay my head back again. A couple minutes later my hone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello. We wanted to know if you would do a photo shoot next week." I sighed, getting cross. "No." I Hung up and put it back in my pocket. Not even even 2 minutes later it rang again. I was getting really cross now.

"What do you want!" I screamed into the phone. "Percy, it's just me. Your mother?" I checked the caller ID and silently swore. "Hi mom. What's up?"

She chuckled. "Is Annabeth there?" I smiled. "Yeah, just I've me a second." I handed the phone to her. They started talking, which seemed like forever.

"You guys don't have to stay. It's fine if you go." I said, giving them a smile. "Okay. Call us if anything comes up." Leo, Megan, Frank and Azel left. I looked at Jason and Piper. "You guys sticking around?"

They rolled their eyes. "We're the godparents. We're not going anywhere." I laughed. Jason took a glass of water and started sipping it. "So when are you guys getting married?" I asked, causing Jason to take a spit take and Piper to turn bright red. "Percy!" They shouted in unison. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

_~8 hours later~_

I woke up with a start as Annabeth screamed in my ear. I was still groggy so didn't exactly understand what was going on. Piper and Jason rushed out the room and the nurse made me stand up. I held her hand as she started squeezing the living death out of it. I finally understood what was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys but I'm out of ideas. This will be the last chapter unless someone has an idea for me. If you do, send me a PM. Thanks, I love you guys! :)**

Chapter 15

Piper's POV

We stood up as we were called to see Annabeth and Percy. We knocked on the door and opened it. They both looked up, with an adorable little girl in Percy's arms. Jason and I moved forward. Percy offered for me to hold the baby. I took her in my arms. "Aww!" I cooed as I rocked her back and forth in my arms. Percy took a seat and Annabeth lay back, closing her eyes. I held her for a while until Jason asked if he could hold her.

I watched him as he walked around the room with her in his arms. He was saying some things to her. "I'm uncle Jason. And that's Aunty Piper!" he looked up at me and winked before looking back down. I watched, with awe, as someone so strong held such a delicate little baby with care. "What's her name?" I asked, tearing my gaze from Jason. "Katherine Jackson." Percy said, smiling at Annabeth's sleeping figure.

After a bit, Jason gave her back to Annabeth and Percy. We said our goodbyes and walked to his car to go home. I had moved in with him even though we were still dating.

He opened the front door and let me in. We both went to the kitchen. Lehman started making us coffee. I watched him, studying his complexion. I had loved him for as long as I could remember. He turned around and handed me a mug. We sipped it in silence, looking at each other. He winked, which made me smile down at my coffee.

"I have been thinking," Jason said, before taking a sip of his coffee. "I love you, Pipes. I was thinking maybe we should settle down." I snapped my head up to see the calm expression on his face. I put my mug down and walked up to him. I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him. I heard as he put his mug down and snaked his arms around my waist. I pulled away. "Yes, yes and yes." He smiled down at me and gave me a big hug.

We both finished our coffee then made our way to the couch, snuggling up together. "When I saw you with Kathy in your arms-" I paused trying to find the words. "I knew that if I wanted to have children, I would definitely want you to be the father." I looked up to see Jason looking at me with tears in his eyes.

He wiped at his eyes and smiled at me. "I love you." I intertwined our fingers. "I love you, too." He kissed me again. I melted into him, my body fitting in his side. I slid my hand to his cheek, cupping it gently. He took my face in his hands as well. He pulled away, to look at my face and smiled. "I want to get married, no matter where or when. As long as my bride is you." I chuckled. "No matter what day or time." He smiled and pulled me close to him. "We can go to a jewelry shop tomorrow and pick out a ring." I smiled. "It's a deal."


	16. Epilogue

**Thank you to marchingdancer98, for giving me this idea. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed! I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

_~Four months Later~_

Annabeths POV

I watched as Piper walked around my lounge with Kath in her arms. "Yes! Your just like you mommy! A strong, little fighter!" Piper said, talking in a baby voice. Everyone chuckled. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper had come for dinner. They had arrived recently, at 4pm.

Piper's engagement ring glittered as the setting sun caught it in just the right spot. It was a big surprise to all of us wWhen we found out about them getting engaged. I looked at Piper who looked up at me with a smile. "Uncle Leo's turn!" Leo shouted, walking over to Piper and reaching out. Piper gently placed her in his arms and sat down next to Jason.

I looked down at our hands as Percy laced his fingers in mine. I looked up at him and smiled. He sighed and looked to where Leo was sitting and singing to Kath. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes, revealing beautiful green eyes with a tint of grey. Her soft blonde hair had grown a bit.

"So are you guys thinking of giving us another beautiful baby to look after?" Hazel asked, a smirk appearing on her face. I smirked back. "Why can't you and Frank have your own?" I asked the newly wed couple, who were now blushing like tomatoes.

"Annabeth, I don't mind a second critter." Percy said, a calm expression on his face. I smiled. "We can talk about it later." I whispered to him, which made him smile widely. "So when are you going to tie the knot, Leo? You are the only one not married or engaged in this group." Jason said. He shrugged. "Who would want to marry this crazy guy?" He said, gesturing to himself. "Although, my sexiness is just radiating like the sun." He added. There's the Leo we all know.

_Ding! _That was the doorbell. The pizza must have been ready. Percy got up and went to the door. A couple seconds later he came in with our normal pizza girl. She put the pizza's down on the table as Percy got out the money.

"Stephanie!" Leo said, getting up and smiling at the girl. "Leo!" She said, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I looked between them. "You know each other?" I asked, a smirk appearing. "We started dating a month ago." Stephanie said looking up to smile at Leo. "Would you like to join us for supper?" I asked. She checked her watch. "We'll this was my last delivery so sure."

Percy sat the money down by the front door. "Um, do you mind if I get out of my outfit?" She asked, gesturing to her Pizza Palace outfit. We modded and she went out to her motorbike to get some clothes. We all looked at Leo. "Your dating Stephanie?" Frank asked. "Yeah, so?"

Percy's mischievous grin appeared. "Prove it." Was all he said. We all got the same expression. When she came back with her regular clothes on, we smiled at her, which made her stop in her tracks. "What?" She asked, wiping her face in case anything was on it. Leo walked to her and started kissing her. We watched, gob smacked as she returned the kiss. They broke apart and Leo gestured for her to sit next to him. She did so and laced her fingers in his, reminding me about myself and Percy.

"So how old are you Stephanie?" Percy asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "18." Leo stuck his tongue out as we all stared a little shocked at him. He was 24 and she was 18, thats a 6 year age difference. "Wow, and Leo's 24." Jason says, giving Leo a look. "I really do love Leo, even if he's arrogant and crazy." She said, smirking at Leo.

"Well I don't want the pizza to get cold." Percy said, tucking in to a piece of pizza. Jason handed me Kathy and gave me a smile. I put her down in the cot, just a meter away, and started eating my pizza. We all brushed the crumbs off ourselves and sat around my coffee table, on the floor. "Let's play truth or dare!" Leo shouted, excitedly.

* * *

We all laughed as Hazel ate the tablespoon of tomato sauce. She made this funny face as she swallowed it. I rocked Kath in my arms as I sat on the floor. Hazel joined us again and sat next to Frank. We all sat in silence for a bit. Kathy made this cute little sound that caused everyone to coo. I smiled down at her but she decided to puke right there. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose as the warm white liquid hit my cheek.

Everyone laughed as it went down my cheek and onto my top. Percy laughed as he got some tissues. "You really know how to pick 'em." He said, wiping her mouth and taking her from me as I attempted to wipe it off my shirt. "You suck." I said to Percy. He just smiled and chuckled.


End file.
